Snape's dream
by AuthorSpotty
Summary: 1.He could see Lily Evans again, and they'd still be friends. 2.He knew more spells and potions and everything! 3.He could use his knowledge to beat up James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, of course, J.K Rowling does**

**Snape's dream**

"Class is dismissed, if you possibly can, make it to your next class." Grumbled Proffesor Snape to the Gryffindors and the Slytherins as they headed out of the room, though Snape ment to mock the Gryffindors.

Darn! Snape thought, if only he had gotten to mock Harry Potter one more time about his potion being wrong. That would have made his day.

Harry Potter, oh how he hated Potter SO much! But it wasn't PARTICULARY Harry that Snape hated. It was Potter's father, James Potter.

Snape's blood boiled just thinking about it.

Since Snape didn't have any classes for the next two ours, he decided to take a quick nap.

He strutted into his office and slammed the door and locked it. So that no one would bother him (Especially Harry and his orange friend!) while he was taking a snooze.

He had soon fallen into a deep sleep.

Snape started to get up as he awkened.

He had a horrible headache, and was hungry.

He got up and walked around without opening his eyes, thinking that he knew where he was going.

THUMP! "OW!" Snape yelled jerking open his eyes. He had walked straight into a mirror.

Suddenly, Snape realized that somthing was different.

He was young again!

He had his straight greasy black hair, and green and silver Slytherin robes on!

He was back in his Hogwarts years, so that meant a few things.

1. He could see Lily Evans again, and they'd still be friends!

2. He knew more spells and potions, and everything!

3, He could use his knowledge to beat up James Potter!

Snape agreed with himself that if this was a dream, it was the best one yet!

He knew that if he hurried he could go and challenge Potter to a duel.

He raced to the Great Hall and right as he walked in and wadded up peice of paper hit him right on the head.

"Hey Snivelles! Read the note!" James called over to Snape smirking. Snape knew better then to open it, but he just did for some strange reason.

The note read, "You shouldn't even exist."

Snape thought that was pathetic for James.

But he walked on his eyes searching for Lily Evans.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew walked over to Snape.

James grabbed Snape by the neck rim in the back of Snape's robes. Snape quickly turned around and James hand let go.

"Hey Snivelles, did you read the note? I really hope you liked it." He smirked sarcasticaly.

Snape quickly grabbed James' shirt with rage, and jerked out his wand. He wanted to do it then and there, he wanted James to feel the pain that he had felt. But then, suddenly, he noticed some one staring at him in disbelief.

Lily Evans.

As Snape glared at her with an "uh oh" expression on his face he slowly let go of James' shirt.

Then he whispered angrely at James, "Me and you duel by the Forbbiden Forest at 3:00, get the pic?"

"Your serious! YOU duel ME, I'd like to see you try, but alright, anytime Snivellies!" James spat. Then soon they were gone.

Snape was going to be ready, he was truly going to enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.**

**CONTINUED! ****Snape's dream**

At 3:00 Snape stumbled out to the Forbbidean Forest where he was going to duel James Potter. His enemy, his foe, his rival.

If James thought he could beat Snape, with ALL the knowledge that he had, he had another thing coming.

As Snape got to the edge of the Forbbidean forest he saw that James had spread the word to just about everyone, probably thinking that he could embaress Snape in front of everyone and truly humiliate him.

How clumsy of him.

_James_ was the one who was going to be humiliated, not Severus Snape, not today, not now.

"So Snivelles, ready to be humiliated? Because you've messed with me LONG enough, so THIS time, your going to pay." James smirked.

"I think that its quite opposite Potter." Snape mumbled. Suddenly, Snape quickly spotted Lily Evans watching with her friends.

He would win this for Lily.

"Okay, well, now that everyone is here, I think that its time Snivelles, don't you?" James said in a irretated voice. Snape slittly nodded to James.

"Then...GO! Reducto!" James spat out shooting a bolt towards Snape hitting him square in the chest.

Snape flipped out backwards and landed 15 feet away from where he was standing and landed on his back. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had burst out laughing, plus a few other students. Snape slowly got up, he had his wand ready.

"Tarantallegra! Ha! Take THAT James!" Snape shouted.

James started to sway his arms and spin around and do the worm and such, tarantallegra was the dancing spell. Snape was forcing James to dance. This to Snape was hilarious, and obiviously many other students as Snape watched them giggle and laugh at James, the dancing oaf!

Snape wanted to do this ALL day, but he had to take the curse off. Snape muttered the counter curse and James fell to the ground with anger and rage in his face for Snape.

"Flipendo!" James cried. His friends had there wands out ready to help James, but it seemed that James had told them not to.

Snape fliped back, for that was what the charm did. Snape fliped straight into a tree, and heard tons of people say, "ohhhhh..." like in those movies, but James and the rest of his friends thought that it was completely hilarious. But what they weren't expecting was for Snape to shoot the spell before getting off the tree.

"Rictusempra!" Snape mumbled. James fell to the ground in shock and squrimed all around, rictusempra was the tickling curse, so this should be fun to watch. Snape quickly got off the tree to watch what he'd done to James.

A bunch of students were cracking up, some were trying to help James, and some were pleading Snape to take the curse off.

Snape thought that he'd had his fun watching James laughing and beggin for mercy to stop. Snape quickly tried to remember the counter curse, but, he couldn't.

(DUNDUNDUN!)

**A/N Okay, I know you fans are a little shocked or somthing, but I'm going to write more! Yippiy! ****BUT****, I need at least three reviews! Go Harry Potter!**


	3. Friends and Threats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters evolved in this story, J.K Rowling does.**

**Hey Guys! Haven't been here in...a LONG TIME. But I'm back to you with TONS of juicy Ideas, and more chapters to the stories you guys liked! Enjoy~!**

Snape watched as James squirmed and wiggled on the ground, panic starting to begin in his head, as a few people willed him to stop the curse.

Although it was impossible for James to die from being tickled, it could knock him out, or damage his lungs, which as much as Snape wanted to see, knew that it wouldn't be the best thing to do...

He scratched his head and gazed in fear as Lily raced towards him, he grabbed his shoulders. "Take the curse of Severus!" She cried.

Snape shivered and stared at her. " I can't! I don't know how!" He confessed. Lily sighed and shook her head.

"Well, we have to do SOMETHING!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips as she stared down in worry at James.

Snape nodded, "I know, we can't just leave him like this..." He grumbled. "As much as I want to..." He began to whispered quietly.

"What?" She asked, turning her head to him, Severus flinched, "Oh! Nothing! Lets help." He stammered quickly.

Lily nodded and suddenly, she and Snape were pushed out of the way, Severus smiled as one of the professors aimed their wand at James and whispered the counter curse.

James stopped and let out a loud gasp for breath, his chest heaving up and down. The male professor helped him up and James glared at Snape, crunching up his fists.

Snape and Lily stood up and Snape flinched, he knew James was furious, anyone could see the anger in his eyes that he had been humiliated and beaten by Severus Snape. Snivelles.

Sirius, Lupin, and Peter raced over to James, worried.

Lily walked beside Snape as all the students began to return to the castle. "I wish you two didn't fight, Snape." She whispered to him as they walked.

Severus shrugged. "I know...but, he starts it!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Lily glared at him and sighed. "Ugh, you two are both my friends, you know that Severus. But its hard to hang out with one of you without the other getting angry." She explained.

Snape nodded, he felt like he was being scolded.

Suddenly, James and his friends stormed up to them. James gazed at Lily and gave an innocent grin. "Hey, Lily, could we talk to Snive- I mean, Severus alone for a moment." He asked.

Lily gazed at him in surprise and nodded slowly. Snape gazed at her, his eyes wide in fear, as he turned to James, who was grinning at him. Lily backed up to talk with her friends and James and his friends surrounded Snape, as they walked.

James wrapped his arm around Snape and grinned evilly.

Severus smiled, his face full of worry, covered with fake smiles.

"Hey! Um, James! Look, I never meant to do that! You know...sometimes we forget! And then...well! No hard feelings...right?" He laughed, knowing James wouldn't buy it.

James gave him an unamused look and grabbed his shirt collar, bringing his head close to his, Snape gulped.

"Look Snivelles, NO ONE, makes a fool of me like that, especially not, YOU." He spat.

Snape lifted a finger., and opened his mouth to choke out something but James cut him off. "I will NOT, let a stupid little wimp like yourself, stand next to MY Lily. And I'm going to make sure that never happens, I will rid you of that problem, PERMANENTLY. So watch out Snivelles." He laughed, pushing him away.

Snape almost tripped and stared after him in shock and horror.

Was James planning to...KILL him?

**XD Hope you liked this next chapter~! I need at least 3 reviews to continue this story! There is only a few more chapters~**


	4. Chapter 4

Snape's Dream, Chapter 4.

Slowly and cautiously, Snape made his way around Hogwarts, Lily had inconviniently disappeared. Leaving him weak and defenseless...well not totally. He could still obviously beat Jame's patooty if he wanted to. With a heavy sigh he began to carry out the long and boring day. Soon realizing why some students acted the way they did at school. He didn't remember some of his classes ever being so boring!

He was soon relieved to enter Potions Class, the only class he had with Lily. Thank the great wizards. If he could talk to her during the period she might be able to stick with him the entire day and end up doing the following-

-Ticking James off

and

-Possibly being her bodyguard from James and his followers.

Both were equally important.

Severus quickened his pace and almost dropped his dusty books on the smooth tiles beneath his feet. He hadn't run on these floors in what seemed like forever and it was almost...fun...he hated it.

Fun was a concept that James had always excluded his from at this blasted school. So, Snape was reluctant to try it out. But his mood brightened as he spotted Lily waiting for him at his desk.

She sighed with relief and raced towards him. "Severus!" She stammered, stopping a few inches in front of him, a dire worried look plastered on her face. Instantly he reacted, "What happened?" He retorted. "Its James...the bloody idiot went an cast a spell on the Forbidden Forest, he has been boasting about it all day!" She exclaimed.

Scoffing and pushing past her with annoyance he set his books down, not wanting to hear about James. "So what? Why should I care?" He grumbled, not looking up at the beautiful girl standing behind him. Lily stomped her foot in desperation. "Severus! He cast the wild dogs living in there on YOU. After this class period he knows that you have Magical Creatures Class outside! Once you go out there your DEAD Snape! James skipped last period setting it all up!" She cried quickly, suddenly clamping her hands over her mouth.

Tears welled in her eyes from the stress of the event. "I wasn't supposed to breath a word about it...especially to you, but...but I couldn't not! Severus your my closest friend! I couldn't let James hurt you..." She growled, Severus jumped up and met her with a large hug, trying to calm her down with a soothing, "Shhhhh,".

She was soon able to speak clearly and gazed up at him, fear in her blue eyes. Severus sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think of how to plan this out. He wasn't gonna let himself be sprung into James' trap. He would humiliate James after the idiot believed he could actually try and fool him. No, this was Snape's time to shine once more. Before this beautiful dream came to an end. Hugging her one last time he sat down as the grumpy old Potions master entered the room to begin class.

Ushering it to hurry he couldn't take the saddened face Lily carried all throughout class. It was killing him. She had already told him what James had planned, why was she still so worried? Especially after he beat James in the dual earlier that day. It didn't matter...she was probably just worried for his safety. As soon as the bell rang he jumped out of his seat and out of the classroom.

James wasn't gonna get away with this. Storming down the hall Severus threw off his Hogwarts robe and plucked his wand from his pocket, trying to push all the fear out of him.

Strangely enough, no students stood in his way or crowded the halls as he made his way outside towards the Forbidden Forest. He stared around, no students...including James. In that moment he stopped by a large tree, scanning the area, he wasn't going near the Forbidden Forest until he saw SOMEONE or James at least. Something wasn't ri-WHACK. A large branch slammed into his chest, literally knocking all the air out of him as his helpless body was thrown through the air by the Whomping Willow. He slammed down onto the ground, feeling dizzy and sick. Blinking his eyes and trying to stop himself from hyperventilating, he slowly and cautiously lifted his head to see James, Sirius, and the others standing on different branches of the old tree, laughing.

Confused, he allowed his eyes to focus and saw that James was controlling the powerful plant with a spell. An unforgiveable one. The Imperious Curse. It apparently worked on trees. Or was it only part of this crazy dream?

He was very confused, why hadn't Lily told him of this? James, stepping forward, and as if reading his mind spoke. "Haha! You didn't really think Lily told you my real plan did you?" He laughed, his eyes glittering with hatred. "No. I forced her to tell you something different, and you definitely took the bait you worthless piece of trash!" He roared.

Snape stared at him with anger, as he slowly regained his footing. Had Lily really betrayed him?

-End of Chapter 4-


End file.
